


Skin to Skin Contact is Important for Babies

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Needy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: He couldn’t go without Peter’s touch for very long anymore, which probably wasn’t healthy. That was fine. Tony had never been the prime example of perfect health, anyway.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Skin to Skin Contact is Important for Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt where tony loves getting cuddles from peter but finals are coming up and peter is too busy to give Tony cuddles and tony gets all whiny and needy 🥺

Peter pulled away from Tony, reaching for his laptop on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He propped it up on his knees and booted it up, unaware of the indignant looks Tony was sending his way. 

“Uh, excuse me?” Tony closed his laptop, “I wasn’t aware that we were done here.” 

Peter opened his laptop again, batting away his hands, “I have to finish this paper. It’s due at midnight.” 

“I told you to start it earlier,” Tony grumbled, crawling closer to cuddle into his side. 

“And you were right,” Peter confirmed reluctantly, “But that doesn’t change that I still need to do this.” 

Tony sighed, picking up Peter’s arm to place it over himself. Peter didn’t mind, typing at the awkward angle that placed his right hand in. His left hand worked a lot faster, making up for the much slower pace of the right. Tony stayed close until Peter turned in his assignment, not moving from his spot at Peter’s side. 

That was only the beginning. Peter got more busy with his assignments as the months went by, until finals season arrived and ranked his stress levels up, forcing him to study at every waking moment. If he wasn’t in class, he was studying. If he wasn’t at work, he was studying. If he wasn’t being forced out of the house by Tony to get some fresh air, he was studying. 

Tony approached him where he was seated on the couch with a plate of sliced apples. Look at him, being a perfect house husband when they weren’t even married (yet, if Tony had anything to say about it, which he did). 

“You have to eat, baby,” Tony set the plate down on the coffee table in front of the couch, “You’ll make yourself sick with that high metabolism of yours if you don’t.” 

Peter hummed in response, not looking away from the worksheets he’d been studying for three hours straight. Tony barely restrained his annoyed groan, pushing the plate closer to his boyfriend. 

“Peter,” Tony tried again, snatching one of the worksheets away from him. 

Peter looked up, blinking in confusion, “Oh, hey, Tony. What were you saying?” 

“Eat,” Tony commanded, picking up one of the apple slices and nudging it against Peter’s lips impatiently. 

Peter accepted the fruit, obediently picking up another slice after swallowing his first. Tony’s shoulders slumped in relief as he laid down next to Peter, placing his feet in his lap. Peter rubbed them absentmindedly while eating; when he finished, he lifted his worksheets again and got back to work. 

Tony poked him in the ribs with his foot. “Pete, you’ve been looking at that for hours. Take a break.” 

“I can’t,” Peter ran a stressed hand through his hair, “The final is tomorrow.” 

“You’re smarter than everyone there, sweetheart,” Tony promised, “And you pay attention in all of your classes. You’re going to ace that final.” 

Peter gave his feet an indulgent pat, “Thank you, Tony, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

Tony had been hoping that that would be it -- he had no shame in admitting that he missed his boyfriend -- but after taking that final, Peter moved on to studying for the ones he had left. 

He understood, of course. The final exams were important, but Peter didn’t seem to understand that he was overdoing his studying. He wasn’t taking care of himself, and though Tony was fine with doing it for him, he didn’t want Peter to suffer mentally or physically from the strain he was putting on himself with his extensive study sessions. 

And maybe he was feeling a little neglected. They hadn’t had sex in four weeks, though that wasn’t what mattered to Tony. What mattered to him was that they hadn’t cuddled in what felt like ages. At most, Tony had managed to sneak in snuggles when Peter finally went to bed at night, and in the morning, when Peter was still asleep. Tony craved that intimacy; Peter had been the one to start his cuddling obsession, because it wasn’t until then that he’d realized how touch-starved he was, and ever since he’d been making sure to pencil in cuddles with Peter in his day-to-day schedule. 

He couldn’t go without Peter’s touch for very long anymore, which probably wasn’t healthy. That was fine. Tony had never been the prime example of perfect health, anyway. 

He looked up from his blueprints to stare at Peter, who was sitting at a table and scribbling something onto a torn piece of paper. 

Tony decided that he’d had enough of waiting around. He ditched his blueprints and walked up to Peter, pulling his chair back a little to give himself space when he climbed onto Peter’s lap. Peter accommodated him without a thought, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder, continuing to write. 

Tony sighed in contentment. He should have done this a long time ago. Sure, Peter’s attention wasn’t solely on him, but this way he could keep working and hang out with him at the same time. 

Peter put his pencil down a few minutes later, bringing his hands to Tony’s cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. Tony kissed him back eagerly, clutching his shoulders and moving impossibly closer. 

“Poor baby,” Peter teased, a hint of a smirk shadowing his face, “Have I been ignoring you for too long?” 

“Yes, you asshole,” Tony grouched, “I want you to pay attention to me. Just stop studying for one second.” 

Peter regarded him with thoughtful eyes before standing from his chair abruptly, startling Tony and leading him to hold on to him tighter. He traipsed over to the couch and dropped Tony onto it, lying down on top of him without giving Tony the chance to move away -- not that he was planning on doing so. 

“Whatever his Highness wants, he gets,” Peter responded, cocooning him in his arms. 

Tony didn’t bother saying anything about the snark. He just hugged Peter back tightly, not letting him move even a single inch away from him. 

Maybe he could get Peter to stay with him, like this, for the rest of the day.


End file.
